


Gravity

by sunflowerbright



Series: Day by Drabble [37]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finnick and Annie, and the rules of the universe that ultimately lead them together. Even when all else is lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Skies prompt #32

[ ](http://s23.photobucket.com/albums/b371/mrstater/Day%20By%20Drabble/?action=view&current=1331184_inscription_on_the_sand_2.jpg)

 

Finnick had hoped that he would never fall in love. Love was a luxury: one he couldn’t afford. It was a danger, to him and the person he loved: it was one thing to care for the rest of his family and Mags. The first, he’d loved his whole life. He couldn’t just get rid of that. And Mags was ‘safe’. She was getting old, the Capitol having no further use for her than being a trainer and making appearances. There was no reason to hurt her.

There was every reason to hurt Annie Cresta.

“The girl is mad,” Seneca Crane had hissed, his eyes blazing. “ _How_ am I going to present her to the public? How am I going to present her to the _President_?”

Finnick hadn’t given him an answer, because deep inside he was as horrified as the Gamemaker, horrified at how this girl – this tiny, little slip of a girl – had managed to win the game and still throw herself to the mercy of the wolves. Wolves that would tear her apart until there was nothing but a bloody mess, all for acting human.

All for crying and sobbing and losing her mind as everyone lost their lives around her.

Finnick just hoped the Capitol would be quick in issuing her death.

“They aren’t killing her,” Mags’ voice had informed him the next day. “They’ve told the public that she’s caught some rare disease in the Arena and has to be treated and shipped home. You are to make an appearance instead,”

He’s baffled for the rest of the day as he stands on stage and smiles and breaks hearts with a look, but a week later he sees her, sitting at the beach at nightfall and shivering and crying and he thinks that the Capitol killing her would have been an act of mercy. And the Capitol is nothing if not merciless.

He ignores her, the first day. What could he possibly do or say anyway? What could possibly make the pain go away?

Nothing. He knows this. God, how he knows this.

A month later he sees her again. New spot in the sand, her eyes fixed towards the sea as if hoping that if she just looked long and hard enough, something would happen. Some sort of miracle.

He would have walked away again, but the tide is coming in, the waves crashing up the shore and reaching her feet, but she doesn’t move from her position. And he knows that she’s grown up here, will have plenty of time to leave but, _she’s mad, she’s grieving (she’s beautiful)_ is the excuses he gives himself as he slowly approaches her, making sure to make noises so as not to scare her.

She says his name. He’s almost reached her, ready to lay a hand on her shoulder, when her head turns, eyes locked on his and she whispers his name, _Finnick Odair,_ as if she knows him.

He carries her home - she’s incredibly light and he wonders if she’s eaten at all during these past few weeks. He wonders why he cares at all. He can’t, after all, fall in love with her. He just can’t.

The tide rolls up behind them, waves crashing against the sand and erasing all traces that they might have left behind them.

 


End file.
